What Happens When Evo watches X3
by bloodyamore
Summary: Basicly you get to see what the X-men Evo characters think of X-men 3. The Acolytes are in it. I only have one thing to say: Poor Bobby.


_I own nothing, got it? I own nothing except the story._

**What Happens When Evo watches X3**

"I, I died, Logan killed me!" Jean screamed.

"No I didn't, the movie perv killed you," Logan roared.

"Quit whining, at least you deserved it! I did not deserve death by Jean," Scott hissed.

"Will you guys just like, relax? It was just a movie," Kitty said.

"Oh, yeah, well you're only saying that because you actually were **in** this movie!" Scott yelled.

"Will ya all just shut it. I didn't lahke the movie either if it makes ya happy," Rogue stated.

"I was the principle, _Chaaaarles died_, I was priinciple, _Calliso diieed_, " Storm sang happily.

"How can you be happy auntie O, I wasn't in it." Evan moaned.

_xXxXxXxX-On the other side of the theater-XxXxXxXx_

"I wasn't in it yo. Whatever happened to Toad anyway?" Todd asked.

"Magneto was in it but I wasn't, I'm gonna have a word with Fox network!" Pietro screamed.

"Uh, it wasn't that bad, Jean died," Freddy commented.

"I guess it was okay. Hey, where's Lance?" Wanda asked, looking around

_xXxXxXxX-__Another side of the theater-XxXxXxXx_

"Oi, oi can't believe it! Oi Was American! Oi'm mad…" Pyro growled.

"It wasn't that bad, I was part of the X-men," Piotr cheered.

"And that is a good thing?" Magneto hissed.

"Well it's better than becoming human!" Piotr yelled.

_'They're making a scene, this can't be good.'_ "Gambit will you make them stop fighting?" Pyro asked. "…Where's Gambit?..."

_xXxXxXxX-Fox Network-XxXxXxXx_

"We are under attack! A blue woman is attacking us! I repeat we are un-ahkk!" the guy who was shouting had just got his neck squished.

"I demand that I speak to the fools who wrote X-men 3 The Last Stand! How dare they allow my character to become human and yet don't kill off Magneto!" Mystique screamed.

_xXxXxXxX-At the Insititute-XxXxXxXx_

"I wonder what the movie was like?" Charles asked. "Do you have the king of hearts?"

"No, go fish." Beast replied, "I'm told that I am in the movie. Do you have the three of spades?"

_xXxXxXxX- __Outside the Institute-XxXxXxXx_

Bobby was sitting on the stairs that lead into the Institute when all of a sudden, "Ahhhh! Hey, let go of me! Let go of me!"

"Why should we? You took Kitty skating!" Lance yelled.

"Ye went out with Chere'. Rogue does not go out with anyone but Remy!" Gambit growled.

"What are you talking about? Let me go!" Bobby screamed. And with that Lance and Remy dragged him deep into the woods.

_xXxXxXxX- The next day at the Acolyte's lair- XxXxXxXx_

"Hey Gambit, where yeh been?" Pyro asked.

"Remy was just takin' care o' some business 'tats all," Gambit replied.

_xXxXxXxX- the Brotherhood House -XxXxXxXx_

"Hey Lance, you're back. Uh, why you look so happy, yo?" Toad asked.

"I just had revenge and it felt so good," Lance replied. With that Toad backed away and hopped upstairs.

_xXxXxXxX- Back at the Institute -XxXxXxXx_

"Where's Bobby, Has anyone seen him!" Jubilee, Cannonball, and Jamie yelled.

"Sorry, I like haven't seen him all day, but like, me and Rogue will help you like, find him." Kitty replied

"Wha-?" mumbled Rogue.

Ten minutes later everyone gave up on the search. That was when Bobby walked out of the forest. His clothes were torn, he had deep cuts on his arms and legs, and he had two major bruises on his forehead. "What happened Ice Man? You look horrible." Jean stated, although it was pretty obvious.

"Re-re-my, Al-alve-rrs, REEVEENGEEE, hurt- m-m-e, lo-ve ki-ki-tt-y an Ro-gu-ee." And with that he passed out in Jeans arms.

_xXxXxXxX- Bayville High-XxXxXxXx_

"Hmph, if you ask me they should have done a news special on mutants, not a fictional movie." Principal Kelly muttered. "I think people really need to know the truth about how dangerous mutants are. That Phoenix character was a perfect example."

Kelly was looking through the student files on his desk when he realized something._' Jean Grey, Xavier's school for gifted youngsters'  
_

"What?"

_' Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake, Scott Summers, Rogue-'_

"Oh my."

_ ' Brotherhood Boarding House.'_

"Th-the bad guys? I-it could just be coincidence, yeah that's it. I think I'll fill out the rest of my job portfolio now." Kelly got out the portfolio of the old principal, it was on top of his. Then he looked at the name: _Raven Darkholme._ "Mystique, f-from the movie! I have to get out of this town! It's crawling with the most dangerous mutants in the world!" And with that he jumped out the window, hopped in his car and drove away screaming.


End file.
